bungalow_talesfandomcom-20200213-history
TimeJump Planning
Category:Death Comes to the Vale After the defeat of Dreus Matrand, the party took a short hiatus. Character Level Jump All characters are coming back as level 6. For those without a book in front of you, this gives you (1) 5th level Daily, a (2) 6th level Utility, and a feat at 6th level Magic Items The party will be gaining the magic items from 5th level, and will have enough time to purchase other items as well. This gives us: * 9th level item * 8th level item * 7th level item * 6th level item * 5,824 gp ** We also have an extra level 1 item (Amulet of Protection +1). Selling this won't give us a lot of cash (72 gp), so unless we need it to *just* purchase something, it may make sense to hold on to it. It's possible we may think of a an idea for upgrading it to some low level item with some benefit we only need once in a while. Ideas for Gear There have been a few ideas floated for what to purchase. They're not all mutually exclusive... # Upgrade Level 1 items with a property #* We purchased a few Level 1 items in the "Big Three" categories (weapon, armor, neck), just to get the base +1 in the categories. It was suggested that we consider upgrading those items with a property (i.e. to a level 2-4 item)/ #* This would run 160 per "level bump" (i.e. 320 to increase from level 1 to 3). #* There are currently 3 Level 1 items left in the group. Beleg has +1 Magical Leather Armor, and Maksim has a +1 Amulet of Protection (plus the +1 amulet previously mentioned) # Upgrade "+1 items" items to the "+2 equivalent" #* This would cost a bit more, but we will need to do this eventually. This would run anywhere from 1,440 to 4,000 gp per item # Upgrade "+2 items" items with a property #* Again, targeting the "Big Three" items #* This would run 800 per "level bump" #* '' There are currently 3 Level 6 items. Maksim has a +2 glaive and +2 armor, and Freeman has a +2 amulet '' # Buy a bunch of level 1-5 items #* We won't be seeing these drop, so if there's anything on people's lists which are important to their builds, now might be a good time to buy them. # Buy a big item #* Need to check if this is even an option, but if we've got spare change kicking around not listed in the party funds, we might be able to get a pair of level 8 items or a level 10 item # Divvy the money as if we had gained this stuff adventuring and let people upgrade their own stuff as they see fit. #* This would *likely* mean that: #*# Maksim gets 840 (since he didn't get a drop from the level 4 items) #*# Everyone gets one of the Level 6-9 items, and whoever doesn't gets 1,000 gp #*# We divvy up the remaining 3,984 (which would be 797 a person) #*#* This might be a good time to discuss a new way of divvying money, akin to what was decided in the Myriden game.